Far too long
by jinxinruins
Summary: Morgan battles depression as Hunter goes away to investigate a lead on his parents: in Finland. Unused to being way from him, she stays with Sky to keep her company and tries to forge a friendship with her.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I sat in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. My world suddenly came crashing down around me. My plans to move in with Hunter, to wake up next to him every morning, they were slowly fading away right in front of my very eyes.

But this was good, wasn't it? Hunter had a lead on where his parents might be. Finland. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, hoping that maybe it would change things. It didn't. My perfect week with him was now going to be a goodbye. This week while I am out of school for spring break, I'm going to stay at Hunter's place with him. I had planned on making love with him, I felt ready. I _feel_ ready.

I let out a shaky breath. This was what Hunter had been waiting for, to find his parents. Now he had a sound lead, and he was going to leave. One week? Two weeks? Longer? I didn't know. They'd been missing for twelve years and I knew it'd left a huge hole in his life and that he wouldn't rest until he found them.

Had he even thought about the repercussions of this huge discovery? If he found his parents, where did that leave us? I was set to move in with him in close to two weeks. Would he even be back by then? I bit at my lip unconsciously, trying to fight back the waves of selfish thoughts that swirled in my mind.

Deep down, I was incredibly happy for Hunter, but the timing couldn't be worse. I wasn't stupid enough to think that my love alone could make Hunter whole and completely happy, I knew he needed his parents. I wouldn't deny him that because of my selfishness.

Hunter looked deeply into my eyes, waiting for my answer and I knew I needed to rein in my emotions better. I could feel Hunter casting his senses out towards me and I gently shut him out. I didn't feel like letting him know exactly what I was feeling.

"Morgan, I won't be gone that long." He said, his green eyes dancing with a torrent of emotions. Sadness to leave me, excitement to possibly find his parents, doubt at whether he actually will find them, and I thought I could detect even the slightest hint of fear. Fear of what? Letdown? I couldn't be sure, maybe I had just imagined it.

Hunter moved from his spot next to me on the dilapidated love seat and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in his. He looked up at me with those sea-green eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. Even after all this time, even the slightest look from him could send my system into a complete meltdown. Goddess I loved him so much, what if something happened to keep him away from me? No, I was just being paranoid. Hunter had done way more dangerous things than this, this wasn't even technically dangerous. I just couldn't get over how far away he'd be.

"Listen to me, love. I'll be gone a week, two at the very most." Hunter said softly, sympathetically. I knew he was torn between staying with me and finding his parents. I nodded, unable to speak.

Hunter stood and took my hand, leading me upstairs. We passed Sky's room and the upstairs bathroom. I cast out my senses, then remembered that Sky wasn't home. Hunter lead me towards his dark room on the other side of the bathroom. He had finally taken the books out of their boxes, but the room still barely looked lived in. It wasn't as romantic as Cal's room had been, but it was filled with Hunter's vibrations and his aura, and for that I loved it all the more. "What are you doing?" I asked as Hunter let go of my hand. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. His lips were warm and soft against mine. The kiss was tender and passionate, growing fiercer by the minute. I felt the familiar tingle of magick, the magick that comes from being with Hunter. Hunter slowly pulled away and I glared at him. He laughed at my expression, grabbing my hand and leading me towards his bed, which consisted of a box spring and mattress on the wooden floor.

He pulled me down next to him so we were seated side by side. I could see a familiar longing and passion in Hunter's eyes that I was sure mirrored my own expression. We were perfect for each other, and moments like this made it crystal clear. I'd never felt like this before, with anyone.

"For me, as well." Hunter said, answering my thoughts. He grinned a wolfish smile as I laughed. He pulled me against him and we fell back against the bed.


	2. Chapter 2: first few hours

Author's Note: I don't own Sweep or any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda. Enjoy.

I knew I was moping, but I couldn't help it. Sky had been as sympathetic as she could be, and I could tell that she was missing Hunter too. It was odd, getting to know Sky like this. I'd never spent much time with her on a one-on-one basis. She had a better sense of humor than Hunter did, and she was more understanding about certain things than Hunter. She really was a good person to know, I could see why Hunter and her were so close. I padded softly into the kitchen, not sure what to do with myself. Hunter wouldn't be back for a week or two, and I'd be staying at his place with Sky for as much time as I could, to keep her company.

Sky looked up from the magazine she was reading and nodded her hello, looking gorgeous, even so early in the morning. I had barely even slept. Hunter had left early, early in the morning and I hadn't gone to sleep once he left. I knew he'd be back, but the nagging worry and doubt were trying to destroy me. _Stop it,_ I silently scolded myself as I pulled up a chair to sit across from Sky.

"You look tired." Sky commented, smiling wryly. I stared at her, resisting the urge to stick out my tongue at her. She pulled her white-blonde hair away from her face and tapped her fingers against the table, thinking. After a few moments, she stood and grabbed a plate. "Would you be a dear and help me?" Sky asked, setting aside a knife and a cutting board. I gave her a confused look and she just smiled. "Cut up some fruit please?" she elaborated and I heaved myself out of my chair, grateful for the distraction. It was going to be a long day.

My mind was distracted. I was overreacting and I knew it, but I wasn't used to the idea of Hunter being so far away from me, in a completely different country. Shouldn't I get used to it now instead of later? Being a seeker meant having to travel, and I'd been fortunate that lately he'd been refusing any assignments that were more than a few hours away. I couldn't be selfish about this, Hunter had a good chance of finding his parents and I could go a week or two without him if it meant he'd get what he'd been looking for.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, looking down at my hand. Blood was rushing up around a cut on my pale skin, welling up and dripping. 

Sky rushed over to me, alarmed. She grabbed my hand and examined the cut at the base of my thumb on the top of my hand. I sighed inwardly. Hunter would just love this. He hadn't even been gone a whole day and already bad things were happening.

"Run it under some cold water, I'll go get some things to make a salve for it." Sky said, taking charge. I smiled grimly as she left the room and I maneuvered towards the sink, careful not to drip any blood on the floor. Sky was so much like Hunter, always taking charge in an emergency, although this wasn't much of an emergency, more of a stupid and reckless accident that could have been prevented. 

Sky reentered the kitchen and lightly grabbed my hand, the blood surfacing without the water to wash it away. She applied a folded wet white cloth over my hand and smiled at my confused look.

"There's healing herbs inside to help, so that the cut doesn't scar. The last thing I need is evidence that I haven't been taking proper care of you." Sky joked and I smiled weakly. She straightened and took a sweeping look around the kitchen, her eyes resting on the strawberries I'd been cutting.

"Well, just to be safe we should probably toss those. I'm going to be late for work anyways." Sky said matter-of-factly, her black boots clomping against the floor as she dropped the strawberries into the trash. She paused in the doorway to look back at me.

I wondered what she saw when she looked at me. I knew I could never be as pretty as her, or anyone else for that matter. I was thoroughly plain, and the one person who made me think otherwise was now thousands of miles away. I knew I probably looked like hell in my pajamas, my un-brushed hair hanging in a messy braid down my back. I'd been fighting back tears since Hunter left, and I felt weak because I couldn't handle this with grace.

"Maybe I should take the day off…" Sky suggested warily, watching me from the doorway. My eyes snapped towards her face, looking directly into her almond shaped black eyes. Without even casting out my senses I could tell she was worried about me, that she wasn't sure it'd be good for me to be alone.

"No, really, you don't need to do that." I said, plastering a smile on my face. I knew Sky wasn't fooled, but she didn't pursue the issue. I said goodbye and waved as she left and waited until her car pulled away before I ran upstairs and curled up in Hunter's bed, inhaling in whatever remainders of him were around. It was going to be a long week for me.


	3. Chapter 3: memories

Author's note: I don't own sweep or any of the characters. Understood? Good.Autumn Skys: Thank you for the review! Yeah, I don't know what's up with everything being underlined, in the original document absolutely nothing was underlined. I even deleted it, checked it, and re-uploaded it. I'll probably figure out how to fix it later.

I don't know how long I laid in Hunter's bed, feeling an aching pain as I felt all the his vibrations that his room held. I stood shakily and went to his dresser, grabbing my favorite shirt of his, a green sweater. I curled up with it and laid back in bed, inhaling Hunter's clean smell. I knew I was being pathetic, but I'd been having a rough time lately anyways.

I'd been feeling depressed, and I'd finally figured out why. Things were going good in my life for once, and I felt like something bad was going to happen, to strip this happiness from me. My parents had agreed to let me move in with Hunter…before I even graduated! I'd been just as shocked as Hunter, but I felt relieved that my parents trusted both of us enough to agree. Only two weeks until I'd move in, and I couldn't wait. Hunter was even more excited than me, although I didn't know why. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he got tired of not having any time to himself.

College was a big topic at school, and I knew that both Bree and Robbie were planning on going away to college, Robbie had even been accepted to Harvard! Most of Kithic would be going away. Kithic had become my second family, and now that was being taken away from me. Hunter had tried comforting me, telling me that there'd still be Sky, Alisa, himself and me, but it's not the same. He tried telling me that we could find another coven.

I've known most of the people in Kithic since elementary school, even if I was never close with them, even now. They were still special to me, and I'd miss them. I had decided against going to college except possibly locally for a few classes. I'd been regretting this decision. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Hunter instead of rushing right back into having school, although I knew I was making a big mistake. Would anyone understand?

I decided to get off my butt and stop moping for at least a few minutes and go check my messages on the computer. I dragged myself downstairs towards the computer Hunter had recently set up in the corner of the living room. I couldn't help but smile. Still no T.V., but a computer was a start.

**Flashback**

"So, you getting into internet dating or something?" I asked as he set up the computer.

Hunter stared me down with one of his no-nonsense looks and I smiled. Sometimes he was so serious. He turned his back to finish hooking up the last cables and surprised me by spinning towards me and tackling me to the couch.

"Oomph." I gasped as I hit the cushions. Hunter was grinning that wolf-like, mischievous grin and I smiled in an instant reaction. To see Hunter smile was like having the sun shine on your face in the middle of winter. Welcoming and warm. Every time I thought I knew what to expect from Hunter, he would do something to surprise me. Like this case of physical abandon. Normally Hunter was so much more contained. But this…well, it was a nice change, that was for sure.

Hunter leaned into a semi-sitting, semi-laying position and scooped me into his arms. He brushed my hair away from my face and looked into his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what it was he saw, was it anything close to the feeling I got when I looked into his eyes? Looking into Hunter's gorgeous green eyes was like looking through a window and seeing a universe made for just me and him, a universe made up of love, happiness, desire, passion and magick. A place for muirn beatha dans, soul mates.

I nestled my head into Hunter's chest and he rested his head on tip of mine. _I could stay like this forever, _I thought to myself. _So could I,_ Hunter thought and I jerked my head to look at him. He smiled brightly. Sometimes it was still disconcerting how accurately he read my mind and knew what I was thinking.

"So," I began, twisting to get a better view of Hunter's gorgeous, classically chiseled face.

"So?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Why a computer?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Why indeed." He said and I made a face at him.

"Alright, alright. I figured that since you're going to be moving in soon, you'll need a computer. You know, for school and such. Besides," he said, holding me tighter. "Now I have one more way of talking with you."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't make any remarks. Then we were kissing, melting into each other and time ceased to have any meaning.

-- I took another look at the computer before sitting down. This had been a bad idea, staying at Hunter's place while he was gone. Everything here reminded me of him. There was always some memory waiting to engulf me and drag me down into a black abyss of sadness.

Stop it, I told myself firmly. I switched the computer on and waited for it to boot up. I tapped my fingers impatiently against the little corner unit table that the computer was perched on. I nearly jumped a foot in the air when my cell phone started ringing. I glanced at the screen, hoping pathetically that it was Hunter but knowing it wasn't. There was no way he'd be calling already. Killian? Oh this should be interesting, I thought sarcastically.

"Little sister!" He exclaimed before I could even say hello.

"Hey Killian." I loved my half brother, but sometimes he was a real pain. Like now, when all I wanted to do was mope. I could tell Killian was already on his way to having a good time, his system either newly filled with alcohol or still running off of whatever he consumed last night.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked, sobering up almost immediately. Was it that obvious that I was in a bad mood?

"Nothing, I'm just not having a good day." I said, working to keep my voice upbeat. There was a silence, and I could tell Killian wasn't fooled for a minute.

"Morgan," he said gently. "What's going on? You know you can talk to me."

I sighed. Maybe it'd be good to finally talk to someone, to get everything off my chest. I told Killian about Bree and Robbie leaving in a few months for college, about Kithic soon disbanding, about feeling lost because I didn't know what to do with my life now.

"And…" I hesitated a moment before continuing. "And Hunter left this morning to Finland, to follow a lead on his parents." I said, fighting back the loneliness that surrounded me like a wet blanket, weighing me down and suffocating me. "Ah, so that's what's wrong." Killian said sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling my legs up onto the chair and resting my chin on them.

"I understand that you're upset about everything else, but now I understand why you're letting it get to you. Hunter isn't around, and he's your rock, your light at the end of the tunnel. Now you've got all this time without him around, time to think about everything." Killian concluded and I smiled a little bit, despite myself.

"Since when did you become a psychologist?" I said, laughing. I tell Killian was smiling too.

"Ah well, I catch on fairly quick. Do you need me to come to town?" Killian asked, and I felt a rush of affection for my half-brother. We hadn't grown up together, but I knew that Killian still felt protective of me. He was really starting to act like a big brother.

"No, that's okay Killian. But thank you." I said, letting the scenario of Killian and Sky run through my head before answering. That would definitely be a bad idea. Sky couldn't stand Killian, although that didn't seem to stop Killian from wanting to be around her. Killian wasn't bothered by many things, this being one of them.

"Are you sure? I've got nothing going on…" Killian's voice trailed off and I could hear other voices in the background calling to him.

"No really, it's okay. I just need some time to myself." I said. The truth was, that was probably the last thing I needed, next to breaking up a fight between Sky and Killian.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything. Love you little sister!" Killian said enthusiastically. We said our goodbyes and I set the phone back on the table. Suddenly I became aware of that nothing was going to hold my attention. If I logged online, I'd probably end up reading old messages from Hunter, which was the last thing I needed right now.

_I miss you already, love. _I could hear Hunter's voice clearly in my mind, brushing lightly against my thoughts. I smiled. I knew Hunter loved me, there was no doubt in my mind about that. But knowing that he already missed me made me feel not quite as weak. Muirn beatha dans were meant to be together, and Hunter and I never took separation well.

_I miss you too. Come home to me soon. _I said, trying to make my 'inner voice' sound level.

_We'll get through this, my love. I'll be home before you know it. _Leave it to Hunter to know exactly what I was thinking and feeling.

_Okay. Good luck. I love you._ I sent back, feeling a slightly renewed sense of warmth.

_I love you too. Always and forever. _

I sighed out loud and looked around. I needed to get out of the house and get some fresh air, being inside was doing me no good. I ran back upstairs and grabbed some clean clothes and dropped them on the floor in the bathroom. Hunter and Sky's upstairs bathroom was impeccably clean. I wondered when Hunter and Sky found the time to clean so thoroughly. I shrugged, deciding to store that question until later when I could ask.

I turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about the near future. Soon, I'd be living here. I'd be taking a shower here every single day. Hunter and I would share this place, of course with Sky too. I began undressing and stepped into the water, wetting my long hair. Hunter liked my long hair, so I kept it that way.

**flashback**

"Good morning love." Hunter said as I slipped into the bathroom.

I gave him a look and he smiled. I was not a morning person, and I was definitely not happy about being awake so early. I noticed Hunter taking in my appearance and groaned inwardly. I knew I probably looked like hell, because I know I sure felt like it. I was wearing one of Hunter's shirts, which was big on me, and underwear. That was it. My hair was probably tangled and my eyes were half closed with sleep. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Hunter even looked good in dark blue sweats and a gray shirt, I noted. How unfair.

"You look so beautiful." he whispered into my ear and I pulled back a little to give him a questioning look.

"I'm serious." he said, pulling me closer to him. I smiled and leaned my head against the lean muscles of his chest. After a moment I reluctantly pulled away.

Hunter gave me a look that melted my heart and leaned closer. I smiled and pushed him away. He looked hurt and it broke my heart, but I laughed instead, causing him to look confused.

"I need to brush my teeth." I admitted and Hunter wrinkled his nose and sighed. He backed up a few paces and lowered himself to sit on the edge of the tub patiently while I brushed my teeth vigorously. When I finished, I turned to see Hunter watching me intently.

"What?" I asked and he just smiled and stood lithely.

"Are you done?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good." he said and pulled me close to him again, kissing me with such a passion and hunger that it shook me to the bone. But I met fire with fire and soon our breathing was ragged as we kissed relentlessly.

"You two are unbelievable." Sky remarked from the hallway and we broke apart laughing.

"What?" Hunter asked innocently, widening his eyes.

"It's seven in the morning and here you two are snogging in the bathroom. Does it ever end?" Sky asked, rolling her eyes.

Hunter looked at me, looked into my eyes deeply and whispered "No. Never."


	4. Chapter 4: Hunter green

A/N: Disclaimer: as everyone knows, I don't own Sweep or any of the characters. Trust me, if I did I wouldn't have let the series end. And also I probably would have changed Night's Child…a lot. Anyways, enjoy. And Thank you everyone for the reviews. Forgive my laziness, but I really don't feel like addressing everyone individually. Am I forgiven? Please say I am. Anyways, real fast since I know you don't care about what I have to say, you care about the story: I'm sorry, but I don't intend on killing anyone, making anyone pregnant (yet at least) or anyone being dumped. I'm extremely pro-hunter/morgan. Okay. Thanks for your time. Enjoy.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" Mom asked, ushering me into the house.

"As far as I know, I still live here, right?" I asked, causing Mom to laugh.

"I meant, aren't you supposed to be staying with Sky while Hunter's away?" Mom asked, leading the way into the kitchen. There were containers of Chinese food sitting on the counter and I eyed them hungrily. I was famished. Mom noticed and shoved one towards me.

"Leftover from lunch. Eat all you want." I looked up at Mom and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean, leave at least a little bit for your father to have later." she amended. I stabbed a fork into a container of lemon chicken, savoring the tanginess.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked after a few moments of silence, her going over business papers and me enjoying the fried-greasy-saucy goodness of the Chinese food.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, looking up at her. She was examining me closely and I felt like I was under an X-ray. Mom would always be my mom, even if she hadn't given birth to me. She had been there for me my whole life. Every scraped knee, every monster in the closet, and every sickness, she had been there taking care of me. And here she was for me now, concerned and ready to help.

"Morgan, you look like you're ready to fall apart." I shrugged nonchalantly, spearing another piece of chicken on my fork.

"He's only been gone a few hours, sweetie. It's not that bad. Trust me, he'll be home as soon as he can be." Mom said, with her infinite Mom-wisdom. I looked up and she was smiling reassuringly. I wouldn't expect Mom to understand how I was feeling, but I knew she meant well so I swallowed any bitter remarks.

"I know. It's just…hard, knowing he's not just across town." I admitted and Mom nodded, shuffling papers together.

"I understand, Sweetie. Do you need anything before I leave?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm just here to eat your food and grab a few things." I said and Mom rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So typical." she remarked and I stuck my tongue out at her. 

"Call me if you need to talk." she whispered, grabbing me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, suddenly missing the close mother-daughter bond we used to have. It felt like I was drifting away from her and in a sense I was. There wasn't a whole lot I could do about it, at least not right now.

Mom left to go back to the office and I examined the kitchen. It felt like I hadn't been spending a lot of time at my own house lately, or when I was here I was in my room or the den, studying. I barely had interaction with my family anymore. Maybe that would make things easier, or maybe that was why they were letting me move in with Hunter: they barely saw me anymore anyways.

I moved sluggishly upstairs towards my room. The door was already open and I looked around. 

"Meow." I looked down to see Dagda sitting in front of me, staring me down in a look of complete and total accusation.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know Mommy hasn't been around much lately. Can you forgive me?" I asked, picking him up. He resisted before finally laying back in my arms and purring. Apparently I was forgiven. I carried him over to my bed and set him down gently, looking around. 

**Flashback**

"You know, now that I'm going to be moving in, you might consider unpacking all those boxes in your room." I said thoughtfully.

Hunter smiled sheepishly, as if just remembering how impersonal his room really was.

"Yes, I guess I should. I just keep putting it off." he said, running his hand through his hair. I smiled as he closed his eyes and let out a breath. I loved when he ran his hand through his hair. It would stick up in the cutest little blonde tufts, making him look eight instead of twenty. I knew that he instantly regretted it, so I walked over to him and petted his hair back down to flatten it. He smiled warmly and took me in his arms as he often did. Sometimes it seemed like I could never be close enough to him, like I just wanted to sink under his skin and be there forever. 

"You know though, maybe I'll wait. Weren't you wanting to paint the room?" he asked. I nodded.

"That's right. Speaking of which, what color do you want me to paint your room?" I asked, moving to sit on the sofa. Hunter followed suit and sat down next to me.

"_Our _room, Morgan. It's both of ours now." he reminded me gently.

"Okay, what color do you want me to paint _our_ room?" I asked. It still felt weird to think of the room as belonging to me in any way. 

Yet it felt right. I couldn't wait. I was counting down the days until I could fall asleep next to Hunter and then wake up next to him. It was going to be my idea of heaven. Uninterrupted time together, except for work and school. At least while he was working, I would be too. I'd be starting my first day at the local bookstore in a week.

"That's entirely up to you. Really," he added, seeing my expression. "I don't care." I smiled.

"What about Hunter Green?" I asked playfully and he rolled his eyes.

"That's so creative, Morgan." he replied sarcastically.

"Alright, no Hunter Green then." I said, tapping my chin in a sign of thought.

"You know, you're going to be a daddy." I said and felt Hunter automatically stiffen. I held back my laughter as he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. He was examining me in a shocked and upset way.

"What?" he finally asked dryly.

"You're going to be a daddy." I repeated.

"Morgan, that's not possible." he said, staring at me. I smiled, causing him to be even more confused.

"Yes it is." I insisted and Hunter waited patiently for me to continue. When I didn't, he shifted impatiently.

"Sorry Hunter, but it's not yours." The look of hurt on his face made me continue faster.

"But it could be." Now Hunter looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Hunter. Calm down. I'm talking about Dagda." I said with a smile. Hunter stared blankly at me, torn between being pissed off and laughing. He went with the latter and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"That's right, I'd almost forgotten about Dagda." he murmured, stroking my hair.

"You two are going to have to learn to share, because Dagda always sleeps in bed next to me." I said, snuggling closer to Hunter.

"Oh no, I don't think so." he said and I tilted my head to look up at him.

"Why not?" I asked indignantly, but Hunter was smiling.

"Because during the night when I want to cuddle with you, I don't want to have to scoot the cat out of the way to be able to hold you." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then you can break the news to him, I don't want him being upset with me." I said and Hunter sighed.

"Good. Make me the bad guy. As if Dagda and I don't have enough problems." he muttered and I smiled, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't like the way he looks at me. It's like he's planning something." Hunter said slowly and I laughed.

"That's right Hunter. Dagda's going to kill you in your sleep for taking his mommy away from him." I said solemnly and Hunter smacked at me playfully.

"Funny Morgan." he said.

"I know." I replied.

"So no cat in the bed. At least when we're in the bed." he said and I realized it was a done deal. No arguing with that. I was going to have to get him a kitty bed. He was sure going to be upset with me.

I looked at Hunter, pouting and giving him the puppy dog eyes. He put up his hands in defense and laughed.

"Oh no. Not going to work this time. No cats allowed in the bed. During the day, Dagda can go anywhere he wants, even the bed. Just not when we're in bed." I sighed, I guess Hunter was being fair about the whole thing.

"Fine." I muttered ungraciously. Hunter smiled.

"Besides, I don't think your son wants to see this all the time." he said, tilting my head back and kissing me gently, then with more passion and urgency. Finally we broke apart and I felt my nerves thrumming and pulsing with adrenaline and magick. My moving in date couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
